HTTYD - Berk: The Next Chapter
by writergirl142
Summary: It's been 7 months since HTTYD & everyone & everything is flourishing. But, Hiccup's younger sister, Rana, has yet to bond with a dragon of her own. When Mildew & Alvin the Treacherous start plotting to rid Berk of dragons, it's up to Hiccup, Rana & their friends to stop them. Can Rana find HER dragon before Mildew & Alvin succeed in their evil plans?
1. Prologue

**Okay, since I'm running blank on most of my other fanfics right now, I think I'll introduce you guys to my "How to Train Your Dragon" Fanfic. It was originally my national novel writing month novel, but then i got sucked into that new movie, "Rise of the Guardians" and started writing a novel for that instead. (I will be posting that after this month is over). So, until nanowrimo is over, i'll be giving you guys the chapters of this novel that i had complete before i changed my mind.**

**The prologue is in Hiccup's point of view, but the rest of the story from chapter 1 onwards is from Rana's point of view!**

**So, please read and review guys! I wanna know if the effort i put into this was worth it!**

* * *

Prologue

**Hiccup's POV**

Welcome to Berk, one of the coldest places you could ever live. Long ago, the people of Berk were plagued by daily attacks from dragons. That's right. Dragons. So, as a result, for the next three-hundred years, we Vikings fought with dragons, always focused on one thing: killing them. I felt the very same way about dragons, mostly because at that time, the only way to get any sort of status around here was to kill one. My father, the great chief of our tribe, Stoick the Vast, was said to have popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulder when he was quite young. Do I believe it? Yes, I do.

My own mind started to change after I ended up shooting down a Night Fury. I was all set on killing the beast and cutting its heart out to take to my father and prove to him that I wasn't a waste of space. But when I found myself confronted with it, I saw that the Night Fury looked just as frightened as I was. I looked at him and I saw myself. So, I couldn't bring myself to kill him. Instead, I cut him loose from my invention's ropes and let him go. At first he attacked me, and I swear, I thought it was all over. But instead of going for the kill, like Gobber the Belch, the village blacksmith, said that dragons always did, the Night Fury simply roared in my face and ran off.

That was when I decided that I didn't want to fight dragons anymore. But, before I could inform my father of this, he stuck me in dragon training that was instructed by Gobber and consisted of Astrid Hofferson (Yes, she is the girl of my dreams), my cousin, Snotlout, Fishlegs, a real dragon expert, and the always arguing twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

When I went to find the Night Fury, I found him in a cove, where he was trying to fly away. At first, I couldn't understand why he didn't just fly away , and then I noticed that his left tail fin was missing, probably having been cut off by my crazy machine that downed him the first time. That was why he couldn't fly. Gobber had told us that a downed dragon was a dead dragon, that it was the wings and the tails you needed to go for. That was why the Night Fury couldn't just fly away. His tail fin being gone prevented that and it was my fault.

I felt bad so one day, I actually got the guts to actually confront him. I gave him a fish and as he reached out to take it, I saw that he was toothless. But as I pointed it out, his teeth suddenly shot out and he snapped the fish out of my hands, swallowing it whole. Then he started coming close to me, freaking me out. That was when he coughed up half of the fish I had just given him. He actually expected me to eat the thing! Blech! Just to please him, I took a bite and, suppressing my gag reflex, I swallowed.

After that, things got better. Every day after dragon training, I'd go visit Toothless, as I had started calling him, and every day I'd learn even more about him. It helped during dragon training. I kept getting better, and it was all thanks to Toothless. I should of known things wouldn't stay that smoothly forever. Why do I say that? Well, for starters, my dad came home to find out that I was excelling in dragon training. Then, after giving me a helmet made from half of my mother's breast plate, it really seemed like we were bonding.

Then Astrid found out about Toothless and she was going to tell everyone until Toothless and I took her for a little trip. Then she was on our side. That was when we discovered the dragon nest where we also found the dragon that's in charge of it all! It was huge! The other dragons were brining food right to it and if the food wasn't good enough, the big dragon ate them instead. While Astrid and I watched it, it saw us and tried to attack us, but luckily, Toothless got us away.

Then, my final test came around. My dad was there to watch so I decided that, instead of killing the Monstrous Nightmare I was supposed to actually kill, I would show everyone that dragons weren't what we thought they were. Unfortunately, that all backfired when Dad startled the Nightmare and it ended up attacking me. Toothless heard me screaming and came to my rescue. But my village didn't understand that dragons could be kind creatures and they attacked Toothless. I wasn't able to stop my village from chaining Toothless up.

That was when things really got bad. Dad dragged me home and began chewing me out, nothing I wasn't used to. When I told him that he could do whatever he wanted to me but not hurt Toothless, well, that really set him off. He really blew his top when I mentioned that Toothless had dragged me and Astrid to their nest. When I told him not to go and for once in his life could he please just listen to me, he threw me aside saying that I wasn't a Viking, and that I wasn't his son. That just really made me feel bad.

Not long after the ships left, Astrid gave me her version of a pep talk, asking me why I wouldn't kill Toothless when I had the chance to. I answered that I wouldn't kill him because he looked just as frightened as I was. I looked at him, and I saw myself. That was when I decided to do something crazy. Astrid managed to convince Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins to help me save our parents. We took the dragons Gobber had chained up and rode them to the island where we found the fleet battling an enormous dragon. While my newfound friends distracted the enormous dragon, Astrid and I searched for Toothless.

We found the Night Fury in the middle of burning ships. Dropping me off, I preceded to free Toothless as Astrid went to help the others. To my surprise, my dad ended up helping. Then he apologized for what he had said to me. I apologized right back and flew in to help my friends. Toothless and I took over the fight, using the Green Death's size against it. We went into a dive and set its insides on fire.

But as Toothless and I flew back upwards away from the explosion, the club-like tail fell at us and knocked me off Toothless's back. I was knocked out cold and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in my house in a newly dragonized village. My left leg, it turned out, had been burned away in the explosion and Gobber had made me a new prosthetic. He had also made Toothless a new tail fin and after that everything was just amazing.

Seven months later, I discovered that my fourteen-year-old sister, Rana, was having trouble bonding with a dragon. As much as I wanted to help her, I knew she'd have to do the bonding on her own. Not that I doubted her, because though she might've been a hiccup like me, an outcast, she had tons more spirit than I could've hoped to have in my entire life.

* * *

**So, was it worth the effort? Or should i just scrap it? Please review and let me know otherwise i think i'll lose my mind!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay! Due to popular demand, here's chapter 1! Just because i feel like crud, (Im coughing my lungs out and sneezing my guts out) doesnt mean i cant give you guys new chapters!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Rana Haddock

**Rana's POV**

Before I get into the major stuff, first let me introduce myself. My name is Rana Ashilda Haddock **I**. If the last name sounds familiar, that would be because Hiccup Horrendous Haddock **III** is my older brother. I'm fourteen years old, have jet black hair and bright sapphire blue eyes. Like my brother, I'm not the strongest Viking around. In fact I'm actually the weakest, humiliatingly weaker than my weakling brother!

A little more than seven months ago, Hiccup, determined to enter the ranks of the dragon killers of our village and finally pleasing our father, shot down a Night Fury. I actually didn't have any idea that Hiccup had bonded with the dragon. (I had actually been the only one who believed him when he told Dad he had shot down a Night Fury) I didn't find out about "Toothless" as Hiccup had named him until one day after the dragon training class our father had stuck us in by force, I had followed Hiccup to wherever he had been disappearing to everyday since our father had left on another trek to find the dragon's nest.

When I found out, though I was mad at Hiccup for keeping Toothless a secret when Hiccup knew I'd never tell anybody (Who'd believe me?), I forgave him so long as he taught me how to ride him. I never really got the chance once the Green Death came along and Hiccup and Toothless fought him. Though the huge dragon had been destroyed, it had come at a cost. My big brother had lost the bottom half of his left leg. Gobber had made him a prosthetic, but learning how to use the stupid thing was literally a pain for Hiccup. He was always in so much pain and really I didn't like seeing him in that much pain.

Seven months passed, and through all that time, I still couldn't bond with a dragon. That really ticked me off cause I really wanted to find my dragon pal like Hiccup had with Toothless. Just when I was ready to give up, one day, when I was exploring the forests on the outskirts of Berk, I heard a low roar that sounded like a dragon in pain. Following it, I found a dragon with dark emerald green scales lying injured on the forest floor. I crept closer to the green-scaled dragon lying on the ground. Her wings were lying limp on either side of her. I knelt down beside her and slowly inched a hand closer so that I could help. The dragon's eyes opened wide and she glared at me with such intensity that I became worried that the dragon would attack me despite her sick and injured state. I raised my hands in apprehension. "I'm not going to hurt you." I said. "I promise." The dragon seemed to be listening for she lowered her head and allowed me to lay a hand on her. "I want to help you."

"I'm sorry." A voice said and I looked around wildly.

"Who said that?" I asked. But when I looked around, I found that no one was close by to me. Raising an eyebrow, I looked back at the emerald dragon. "I must be going nuts." I muttered. Digging around in the bag I always carried with me, I took out the medical supplies I had started carrying with me, for situations such as this. "Let's see… I think I have everything."

"I hope so." That was that voice again.

"Where is that voice coming from?" I muttered.

"Honestly, you really seemed like a smart girl, yet you can't figure out the simple answer to where the voice is coming from?" I looked down at the dragon to see her looking at me with a look that practically screamed 'Are you serious?!'

"Was that you?" I asked the dragon. She looked like she nodded at me and I blinked in shock. "You can talk?!" She sighed audibly.

"Well, not exactly talk. I've made a connection with your mind so that you and I can communicate."

"That's incredible." I said.

"Back to matters at hand," she said and cocked her head towards her injuries. I jumped.

"Oh right sorry!" I exclaimed. As I cared for her wounds, I could feel her staring at me so I looked up. Brushing my bangs out of my eyes, I leveled my sapphire eyes with her cerulean ones. "What's wrong?"

"I had always heard that humans and dragons were anything but friends." she answered.

"Well, thanks to my big brother, that's all changed." I replied. "Now, all we want to be is friends with you guys." I went back to working on her wounds. When I was done, I sat back, wiping away the light sweat that had sprung on my forehead. "That should do it." I looked back at the dragon. "My name's Rana Haddock. Do you have a name?" The dragon shook her head. "What species of dragon are you?"

"I am called an Electric Fang." she replied.

"Well, if you don't have a name, do you mind if I give you one?"

"Go ahead."

I thought for a moment. Honestly I wasn't sure what to name this incredible species of dragon. "Skalm." I said finally. "That's the name for you I think." At this, the newly named Skalm smiled a dragonesc smile at me. "I take it that you like that name?" Skalm chuckled.

"Yes actually." she answered. "Much better than the name your brother gave the Night Fury."

I laughed. "I have to agree with you there. My brother is a bit nuts sometimes."

Skalm raised her eyebrow. "A little?" she questioned in a matter of fact voice. "Toothless is quite a silly name."

"Well, like I said, my brother is nuts." I said again, smiling widely. I finished bandaging Skalm's wounds and turned my attention to the raging fever I had detected when my hands got near her scaly skin. For a reptile, the scales were burning with such intensity I could hardly believe it was coming off a cold blooded dragon. "You're very sick."

"I do feel hot." Skalm said. I chuckled softly.

"That's because you're cold blooded as all reptiles are." I answered. I looked around. "My brother will know what to do. He's the one who helped a dragon after all." Skalm looked at me and nodded. I smiled. "I'll be back." And I ran off, desperate to find my inventor brother so that he could help me with Skalm.

* * *

**Here you go! Let me know wat you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, so i will put up Rana's info as soon as i can, but for now, i got the next chapter done! Read and Enjoy please! And, if you dont mind, leave a review afterwards!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Help from Hiccup

I ran up the hill to my house that I lived in with my brother and father. Luckily when I burst in the door, dad wasn't anywhere to be seen. He must've had chief business to attend to. You see, our local village nutjob, Mildew, really hated the dragons and had been doing whatever he could to get rid of the dragons ever since we befriended them. Thankfully, no one really listened to him.

I ran up the stairs to the split room I shared with Hiccup and just as I had thought, he was sitting on his bed sketching a drawing of Toothless, who was laying on his own bed across from my brother, in a very dignified way. Hiccup looked up as I entered the room and smiled at me.

"Well, where have you been, little sis?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Exploring. Where else?"

Hiccup chuckled. "Of course. What was I thinking?"

"I found a dragon!" I exclaimed. Hiccup's smile faded into one of shock.

"Seriously?" he asked. "What kind?"

"She said she was called an Electric Fang." I answered.

Hiccup looked away, that thoughtful expression on his face that I knew well spreading across his face. "A new species…" he muttered. "That's amazing."

"I bonded with her." I said. Hiccup looked at me, surprise written all over his face. He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, his emerald eyes sparkling with amusement. "I named her Skalm." I continued. "She's really nice, but she was hurt and I need your help. I cared for her injuries, but she's sick. I could feel a fever emanating from her scales."

Hiccup sighed and started to climb off his bed. It was then I noticed that he had taken his prosthetic off, not that I could blame him. With the fact that it was metal and wood stuck against the stump at the end of his leg, there was no doubt it hurt him quite often. I was completely aware of the fact that he took it off when he wasn't planning on getting up again. He put it on and got up, setting his drawing stuff on his bed.

"Let's go." he said. He looked at Toothless and patted the side of his leg. "Come on, bud. Let's go meet my little sister's new friend." Toothless chattered excitedly and nearly knocked me and Hiccup over to get down the stairs. My brother almost fell, so I grabbed his shoulder and steadied him.

"You still not used to that leg?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes at him. He glared at me.

"It's only been seven months little sis." he answered. "That's not exactly enough time, you know."

I rolled my eyes. "Toothless got used to his prosthetic in less than seven months."

Hiccup glared at me even harder. "Toothless is a dragon, sis." he said. I chuckled.

"Whatever." I said. "Come on! Skalm needs us!"

Hiccup nodded. "Alright, alright!" he said, starting to walk down the stairs. I followed, Toothless trailing after me. I swear, that dragon's loyalty is unmatched to say the least.

I led Hiccup to the clearing where I'd been tending to Skalm. My brother gasped as his eyes fell on the electric fang. Skalm looked up at Hiccup, then looked at me.  
"Is this Hiccup?" she asked me. I nodded. Skalm smirked, or at least it sounded like one. I think Hiccup noticed the smirk because he glared at Skalm.

"What's so funny?" Skalm didn't answer him. She just laid her head down on her front paws. I raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed.

"I'm laughing because you're the human who gave the Night Fury such a ridiculous name." she said. Hiccup glared at her.

"Hey, I gave him that name because when I first met him, I gave him fish and when he reached out, mouth open to take it, I didn't see any teeth so I wondered why he had been toothless when I could've sworn I'd seen teeth not that much before."

Skalm just continued to chuckle and I sighed. "Hiccup's here to help so I'd really stop laughing if I were you Skalm." That shut her up pretty darn fast and Hiccup took the opportunity to kneel down beside her, inspecting her wounds. He turned back to me, a smile on his face.

"Well, you did a pretty good job on the bandages, Rana." He said. I smiled at the praise he was giving me. "Now, let's see how we can counteract that fever." he turned back towards Skalm and put a hand on her head.

For the next several hours, Hiccup worked to bring Skalm's fever down. Whatever he was doing (I wasn't exactly paying attention), it seemed to be working. Skalm seemed to be calming down. I grinned at Hiccup.

"I knew I did the right thing by telling you." I said. Hiccup turned back towards me and smiled as he stood up.

"You can tell me anything, little sister." he said. I smiled.

"I knew that." I replied. He raised an eyebrow at me, but the smile remained on his face. He put an arm around my shoulders.

"Sure." he said. "Now, let's get back to the village. We'll need Dad's help to move Skalm to a safer area."

I nodded and turned to Skalm. "Will you be alright here on your own tonight?" I asked. Skalm looked at me like I was crazy, which maybe I was.  
"I've been on my own since I was a hatchling." she said. "I think I can survive one more night on my own."

I smirked and began to follow Hiccup and Toothless back home.

* * *

**How was this? Took me a while to nail it!**

**Read and review please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry, but Rana's info isnt done, ive been on a writing frenzy with new chapters for my RotG fic, this fic and my Danny Phantom fic, but i will try very hard to get it up. For now, here's the next chapter!**

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Ash & Drott

Hiccup has turned out to be a huge help. Skalm was slowly recovering. I figured she'd be able to fly away soon. I walked down into the clearing where I had first met Skalm. But as I knelt beside the still-healing emerald dragon, I thought I heard something.

Turning around, I was tackled to the ground by a dragon that honestly looked like Toothless. "Woah now Toothless, get-" I stopped when I took a closer look at this dragon. This wasn't Toothless. "Wait, who are you?"

"Dead." I looked back just in time to see Skalm knock the strange dragon away from me. Skalm stood protectively over me, growling.

The other dragon stood, but it's legs wobbled underneath it and it fell back down.

"Ash?" A voice called out. I looked up and saw a strange boy emerging from the trees. He was holding his side, blood dripping through his fingertips.

"I'm here." The strange dragon called out. It's voice sounded female but I was still unsure of what kind of dragon she was. Like I mentioned before, she looked quite a bit like Toothless. The strange boy limped over to the dragon and caressed her head gently.

I stood, slowly walking closer. A loud thump sounded and I turned to see that Skalm had collapsed again. I guess defending me had irritated her wounds. The other dragon, Ash the boy had called it, let out a smirk of triumph which made me feel that she had done something to Skalm. She then collapsed into unconsciousness. Skalm followed suit not long after.

I locked my gaze with the boy's. "Okay what in the world was that?"

He just glared at me. "Mind your own business, twerp."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, if you want you and your dragon to survive, then come with me. I can help you, but I need my older brother's help."

He scoffed and for a minute, I was actually afraid that the guy would refuse my help. Then he crossed his arms, rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine, I really don't have a choice." He said. I grinned.

"Okay then," I said, getting up and brushing myself off. "Follow me." The boy looked skeptical, I could see it by the way his eyes kept going back to look at Ash's limp body. "She'll be fine." I said, walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "I've left Skalm out here plenty of times. For now, before we can help her, we have to help you." He sighed again and began to follow me back home.

When I walked inside, Dad wasn't there, and I was kind of grateful for that. I was a little scraped from when Ash had tackled me and I honestly didn't want Dad to see the scrapes, however minor they might've been. It was Hiccup I really wanted to see. Luckily, he was sitting in the main room, Toothless laying on the floor next to him. He looked up when he heard me come in.

"Hey, Rana." he said cheerfully, then he frowned when he saw the boy standing behind me. "What did you do this time?"

I immediately ran over and slapped his shoulder, appalled that he thought I'd done something wrong. "For your information," I said and gestured to the boy. "This guy-"

"Drott." The boy said. I nodded.

"Like I was saying, this guy Drott somehow hurt himself." I tried to explain. "His dragon is hurt too."

"She's a Night Fury." Drott said.

I nodded again. "Yeah, they're both really hurt and I think Skalm strained herself again."

Hiccup sighed. "Okay." he said, standing up. "Let's go check it out." He began walking away. As I made to follow him, he stopped me. "No," He said sternly. "You stay here and help Drott."

My jaw dropped as Hiccup grinned and waved, walking out the door and shutting it quickly behind him. I looked at Drott and sighed. "Fine, lay down on the floor. I'll be right back." Drott nodded and, surprisingly did as I told him to. I ran up to mine and Hiccup's room, grabbed the first aid stuff and ran back downstairs. I helped Drott remove his tunic and hissed when I saw the severity of the wound. "What did you do?" I asked.

He looked away. "That," he said. "Is none of your business." I shrugged. Obviously I wasn't going to be getting an answer out of him anytime soon.  
"You know, me and my brother are helping you and Ash, so you might want to be a bit more appreciative." I said. Drott didn't say anything which made me think he wasn't really listening to me at all. "Fine, don't listen. I'm only trying to prevent you and Ash from getting into whatever it was you got into in the first place again." Drott continued to ignore me and I sighed.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**So, new characters. What do you guys think?**

**Ash and Drott are the property of one of my best buds.**

**Read and review please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry about the wait. At first, i just got caught up with wanting to finish my Rise of the Guardians story, then one of my readers asked when i was going to update this, so i got to writing. Unfortunately, because i STILL dont have a job, my computer password was changed and i cant get online without my parents help. So, it'll be alot more distance in between updates, but i'll do what i can.**

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Mildew and Alvin Hatch a Plan

**General POV**

Down on the bay, a ship was pulling in. Had anyone from Berk been standing there, they would've recognized the ship as the lead ship belonging to none other than Alvin the Treacherous, Berk's oldest and most feared enemy. In a word, he was downright nasty.

As the ship came to a stop, said Viking jumped out onto the sand. He grinned as he looked around. "About time we got here." he said.  
A branch cracking caught his attention and Alvin turned. Then, he smiled. "Mildew!" The old man grinned devilishly.

"Alvin the Treacherous." he said. "If you're here, then that means you must've gotten my message."

"Of course." he said.

Mildew chuckled. "I wouldn't expect anything less from the Outcast chief."

Alvin smirked, an evil glint in his eye. "Now," he said. "You wanted to discuss the dragons?"

* * *

**Rana's POV**

As I slept that night, I couldn't help but think about Ash and Drott. Obviously, they were tough, but I just couldn't figure them out. These thoughts were so intense, my eyes snapped open and I shot up in bed. The wooden frame of my bed creaked loudly and I saw Toothless's bright toxic green eyes looking at me through the darkness. I could see he was concerned. It wasn't just Hiccup he looked out for. I smiled reassuringly at him.

"It's alright, Toothless." I whispered, not wanting to wake up Hiccup. "I just have a lot on my mind right now and it's difficult to sleep."

Toothless just kept his eyes on me and I sighed. I turned away, laying back down and turning on my side away from the concerned Night Fury. After a bit, I heard Toothless settle down and, when I was positive he was asleep, I slowly got out of bed, crept down the stairs and walked out the front door.

I ran to the forest, opting to see how Skalm was doing. After the whole thing with Ash and Drott, Skalm had just passed out and she didn't make a move at all after. I found the Electric Fang curled up under a tree, eyes closed and appearing to be sleeping peacefully. I sighed with relief. At least nothing had happened.

That was when I heard something. Whirling around, my eyes began scanning the area. "Hiccup?" I called out, hoping that Hiccup or even Toothless had followed me out here. "Toothless?" I called again. Still, no one answered. Skalm seemed to deep in sleep to hear my voice calling out because she still hadn't moved.

After several minutes of eerie silence, I forced myself to relax. What was I thinking?" Of course no one answered. There was never anyone out here except me, Hiccup, Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs and the twins. I brushed my dark bangs out of my eyes and, taking a deep breath, started walking back towards Berk.

* * *

The next morning, I was exhausted. After returning home last night, I never actually managed to get back to sleep. I ended up laying awake the rest of the night until Hiccup "woke me up" for dragon training. Now, I stood face to face with Toothless and I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Rana!" Hiccup shouted. "Keep your attention focused on Toothless!"

Easy for him to say. As much as I loved the dragons, without finding one and connecting with it, I didn't see any point in doing this at all. Sure, I'd found Skalm and most likely had made a connection with her, but that didn't mean she'd stay here even after she had fully recovered.

"So this is where you guys got your dragons trained so well." I turned and saw Drott walking in, Ash trailing behind him. He looked at me. "Although, you are not doing anything at all. Why's that?" I clenched my fists tightly and was about to retort, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. Turning my head, I saw that it was Hiccup who had stopped me. He was looking at Drott intently, but there was no anger. He just looked annoyed, like he gets when Snotlout refuses to listen to anything Hiccup says.

"Drott," he said. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't act rude towards my sister."

Drott shrugged and jumped on Ash's back. "Did you know that the Electric Fang you're protecting is the cause of the injuries to me and Ash?" And he took off.

I growled under my breath as Hiccup took his hand off my shoulder and our friends walked closer to us.

"Well, he seems pleasant." Astrid said. "Not very appreciative."

I sighed and shrugged.

"But what if he's telling us the truth and Skalm really did injure them?" Fishlegs asked.

"Then she's one tough dragon!" Tuffnut exclaimed high fiving his twin.

"So tough!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Fishlegs. "What makes you so sure he's right?" I asked.

Fishlegs got that typical scared look he got when even the thought of something that might be scary scared him. He took out the book of dragons. "There's nothing about the Electric Fang in here. It's a complete mystery!"

"Awesome." Snotlout, mine and Hiccup's egotistical cousin, said excitedly. "I love not knowing things!"

"That's nothing new." Astrid muttered in my ear and I bit back a chuckle.

"Well then, it's our job as dragon trainers to find out more about Skalm." I said smiling. Everyone nodded, except Fishlegs, who still looked skeptical. "Fishlegs?"

He sighed. "As bad an idea as that could be," he started. "I must agree that you're right, Rana."

I nodded and Hiccup smiled. "Okay, so Rana and I will bring Skalm here and we can figure out more about her."

I smiled widely, then, of course, Snotlout had to open his big mouth. "Aren't you two a little puny to get a dragon here?"

I growled softly. "Snotlout, Hiccup and I are going to help Skalm walk here, of course." Snotlout glared at me, his face turning a dark shade of red. Hiccup grabbed my arm.

"Come on." He said. I nodded and followed him to where we were keeping Skalm.

* * *

**How was this? Worth the wait?**

**Read and review please!**


	6. Chapter 5

**So so sorry for this wait! My computer went through technical difficulties, but I swear I've been trying to write as much as I can. if there's not that much in this chapter, that's only cuz theres a point ive been trying to reach, a sort of plan if you will. ive been discussing it with one of my buds and I think I mayve gotten something. **

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Incident

I walked down the hill towards Skalm. It'd been a couple of days since I found her and thankfully her wounds were healing nicely. I actually planned on going with her for a test flight to make sure her wings wouldn't give out on her.

Why did I want to go when there really wasn't much I could do if she fell? Well, I admit: I just wanted a ride. I'd ridden on Toothless before and Stormfly, (I stayed away from Barf and Belch and Hookfang) but I wanted to see if Skalm was the dragon meant for me. I'd told Hiccup and, thankfully, he agreed.

"As far as I can tell, Rana?," he'd said that morning. "Skalm crashed here and you were the one to meet her for a reason. That has to mean she's the dragon you were meant to ride and train."

That had really meant a lot coming from my brother, the leader of the Dragon Training Academy and the one who'd saved our people from the Green Death.

So that was why I was now walking towards Skalm. I wanted to see if Skalm could fly and, if she could, maybe I'd be able to find out if she and I were meant to be friends. I certainly felt a connection with the Electric Fang.

When Hiccup and I had brought her to the academy, I'd noticed that Skalm was constantly looking over her shoulder. I asked her why and all she said was that the academy looked like a cage. That was when I figured that Skalm had been captured by humans in the past, but when I asked her about it, she refused to tell me.

When I got to Skalm, I saw that she looked deep in thought.

"Skalm?" I said, trying to catch the green dragon's attention. "You alright?" She looked up at me, a look of confusion on her face. I guess she hadn't heard me coming.

"Oh, Rana." She said. "I didn't hear you."

"I could see that. You looked deep in thought."

Skalm shook her head. She looked towards the med supplies in my hands. "Time for the routine checkup huh?"

I smirked. "Yeah, as recommended by my smart-aleck brother."

Skalm turned her head and I took it as a sign that I could start checking over her wounds. I actually tried to check over her wounds quickly because, even if I didn't have a dragon of my own yet, Hiccup still wanted me to come to dragon training so that I could learn. Like I pointed out before, I didn't really see a point if I didn't have my own dragon to train but not only did Hiccup push me, but our dad made it an order.

When I actually made it to training, I actually entered at the time that an argument was taking place.

"I'm serious, Hiccup!" I heard Fishlegs say. "We don't know anything about Skalm. She could be one of the most dangerous dragons in the dragon world!"

"Like the Green Death I suppose, right?" I heard Hiccup argue back.

The arguing continued like that up until I entered the arena. Once I had, silence swept over everyone.

"You want proof that Skalm isn't bad, Fish?" I asked, glaring at Fishlegs. "Well, Skalm's wounds are healed enough that I think she could fly." I wasn't really sure about that. I just wanted to show Fishlegs that Skalm could be trusted if she kept me safe while I was riding her.

Hiccup and Astrid smiled at me, though Hiccup's was unsure. He knew I wasn't sure myself if Skalm could fly. But, my notion worked and Fish;egs agreed to come and see me fly with Skalm. If I came back unharmed and alive, he'd reconsider his harsh words towards Skalm. If I got hurt at all, even a scrape, he'd make sure she was never allowed to return, which I have to admit was so unlike Fishlegs. However, it was just like Snotlout who jumped at the opportunity to see me fail at something.

So that was how I ended up on Skalm's back, on a saddle fashioned by Hiccup thankfully and in the air. As I'd hoped, Skalm had healed well enough that she was flying pretty well. But I should've guessed I wouldn't be that lucky. As we were flying by some of the high point mountains, Skalm's wings gave out and we crashed into the side of the mountain. As we fell to the ground, rocks fell after us. When we crashed to the ground, the rocks fell on me and the pain was so excruciating that darkness soon came over my vision and it took me.

* * *

**How was this? Just to clue you all in, the next chapter will be from Hiccup's point of view since Rana is unconscious.**

**Read and review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**I know this isn't the next chapter or anything, I just had something to say. Lately, I've really been getting back into watching the anime, Fullmetal Alchemist. I was actually thinking about writing a fanfiction of it. Problem is, I'm not real sure on a plotline. I've posted an experimental summery idea for it on my profile. If anyone who reads my fics is a FMA fan, I'd love to hear any ideas you guys have. If you do have any ideas, please PM them instead of leaving them in a review.**

**THANKS!**


End file.
